Mii Survivor: Blood VS Water
Mii Survivor: Blood VS Water, is the second season of Mii Survivor. The initial tribes with pairs of loved ones on opposing tribes. This season also sends voted-out castaways to Redemption Island, where they face off in challenges, where the loser is eliminated, and the winner stays on RI, and later gets a chance to return. An early struggle for leadership between Ichika and Alex resulted in Tadhana faring worse in challenges, but eventually and at the merge, the original Tadhanas, mostly Ichika, managed to take advantage of the lower number of original Galangs, and entered the Final 3 with 2 original Tadhanas, despite several Redemption Island swaps and blindsides and a Final 5 of 3 Galangs. The jury appreciated Ichika's strategic ability much more than Hiromichi's good challenge performance and Alex's move he made with Molli, and Ichika won in a unanimous 8-0-0 vote. Twists *'Blood VS Water:' Players will be paired with a competing family member or loved one on the cast. Every castaway will be playing individually, so they will remain in the game even if their family member is voted out. *'Day 0:' A day before the actual game starts, the 10 pairs will be sent out at sunset to 10 different locations to live by themselves for the night, under the notion that the pairs will be placed in the same tribe. They will then all meet up to be officially welcomed and start the game the next morning. *'First impressions:' Moments after meeting each other, each team will vote one member off their tribe. They will be sent to Redemption Island. *'Redemption Island:' Anyone voted out will be sent there and will then compete in a three-person duel. The last place finisher in each contest is out of the game for good, while the top two remain. However, if someone's loved one is on Redemption Island they can take their loved one's place before a duel. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The person who finishes first in each duel will also get to give a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol to any person from either tribe that they choose. If a castaway wins a game-returning duel, the castaway could also keep the clue for his or herself. *'Tribe Swap:' On Day 14, the remaining castaways randomly drew for new tribes. Castaways X.JPG|X (53) (Nova's cousin)-20th Jenna.JPG|Jenna (21) (Duke's girlfriend)- 19th Nova.JPG|Nova (67) (X's cousin)- 18th Mali.JPG|Mali (26) (Hiromichi's twin sister)- 17th HNI 0071.JPG|Elaine (19) (Lukas's adoptive daughter)-16th Connie.JPG|Connie (50) (Terry's mom)- 15th Duke.JPG|Duke (21)(Jenna's boyfriend)- 14th Ariana.JPG|Ariana (45) (Hope's mom)- 13th Gretchen.JPG|Gretchen (29) (Ashton's wife)- 12th Lukas.JPG|Lukas (50) (Elaine's adoptive dad)- 11th Ashton.JPG|Ashton (32) (Gretchen's husband)- 10th HNI 0065.JPG|Chris (21) (Simon's son)- 9th Terry.JPG|Terry (32) (Connie's son)- 8th HNI 0066.JPG|Simon (40) (Chris's dad)- 7th Hope.JPG|Hope (18) (Ariana's daughter)- 6th HNI 0068.JPG|Reed (30) (Ichika's fiance)- 5th HNI 0070.JPG|Molli (22) (Alex's stepsister)- 4th HNI 0069.JPG|Alex (24) (Molli's stepbrother)- Co runner up Hiromichi.JPG|Hiromichi (26) (Mali's twin brother)- Co runner-up HNI 0067.JPG|Ichika (36) (Reed's fiance)- Sole Survivor Summary The castaways were pre-divided into two tribes of ten: Galang, and Tadhana. Before the tribes were sent to their camp, they were asked to vote someone off immediately. X was voted off Galang, while Mali was voted off Tadhana. They were sent to RI, and no loved one switched places with them. Nova was voted out at Tribal for poor challenge performance. Jenna was then voted out for her sensitivity. Then Connie for strategic threat. Then Elaine for her untrustworthiness. Then Ashton for his abrasiveness. Tadhand couldn't decide to eliminate Hope's temper or Ichika's worthlessness in challenges. Duke drew the purple rock and was sent to RI. At a tribe swap, the new Galang had Chris, Gretchen, Hope, Lukas, Molli, and Reed. While the new Tadhana had Alex, Ariana, Hiromichi, Ichika, Simon, and Terry. Chris was voted out for his perceived arrogance. Followed by Ariana for her being on the bottom. At RI, Gretchen swapped with Ashton and Simon switched with Chris, and Simon "returned" to the game, while Ariana and Gretchen were eliminated. The tribes merged into Buwaya. At the first TC, Lukas was eliminated for being too big of a threat for his likeability and kindness. Ashton was then voted off again, this time for his laziness at camp. Chris was voted off for his challenge threat and nice attitude. Hope then thew a fit about Ichika doing better in the challenge then her, and was voted off. Simon swapped with Chris and went to RI again, believing Chris had a better chance of winning, which he disagreed with, stating "they see me as annoying", but it was useless, as Chris was voted out for the third time. Terry was then voted off for his dangerous, erratic strategy. Molli then won reward and immunity, and shared the reward with Reed, hoping to bond with him.Then, while Hiromichi seemed like a target, Alex was voted off for being a pest and being a threat for his insightfulness, but this was for nothing as he won a RI challenge and returned. The final 5 was Hiromichi, Reed, Ichika, Molli, and Alex. Reed was the first of the 5 out for his strategic and social threat. The final 4 was torn between Molli's strategic and challenge game or Ichika's strategy. They tied, and Molli lost the F4 tiebreaker. At FTC, Alex received overwhelmingly negative feedback for coming back from RI, poor leadership during the Tribal phase of the game, and only making moves with Molli. He was called a "goat" by Hope, and received no votes to win. Hiromichi was praised for his immunity wins, but was questioned for "barely" winning the challenges over Molli, as well as his poor strategic game and clueless attitude,and he also received no votes to win. Ichika won in a unanimous 8-0-0 vote for causing almost every elimination, as well as her leadership during the tribal phase. She was especially praised by Reed, who stated "Ichika, baby, great great job on managing to bring such worthless, weak goats with you to the Final 3. Another reason I love you!". He called this method "goat-herding". At the reunion, Chris won the fan favorite award for his mental toughness and courage, with Ichika and Hope as the runners-up. Chris discussed he was not surprised he got voted out on his third voteoff, as he rejoined 2 times. Molli explained she knew Alex would lose, and voting for him would do nothing, which he understood and honestly agreed with, stating his game was "humdrum and lackluster". Gretchen discussed her decision to swap with Ashton, and expressed she and him laugh it off now. Hiromichi expressed surprise he didn't get more jury votes, calling it saddening. Lukas discussed Elaine being adopted, calling her precious, and calling her abusive birth parents "losers". A poll for the theme of Season was implied at. Jury votes Trivia *This is the first season with 20 castaways. *Despite the real show having returning players, this season has an all-new cast. *Ichika is the first winner with a unanimous jury vote. *In the show's canon, Gretchen was originally cast for Worlds Apart as a member of Nagarote, but backed out due to her niece's funeral, and was replaced with Laura, and was told she could skip the application process and they'd put her on when she was ready. *Statistics: 2020-01-08.png|The placements 2020-01-08 (1).png Category:Mii Survivor Seasons Category:YA79's Stuff Category:BrantSteele Simulations